


Mleko i krew

by gingercootie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood, F/F, First Kiss, First Meetings
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7980355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingercootie/pseuds/gingercootie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pierwsza rozmowa dwóch czarownic, które rozdziela prawie wszystko, ale łączy chęć do posiadania przyjaciela.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. O krwi w Zakazanym Lesie

**Author's Note:**

> To moja pierwsza praca, więc zachęcam wszystkich do komentowania i zostawiania kudos :)

Wylądowała cicho i miękko na runie Zakazanego Lasu. Zsunęła się z grzbietu testrala i pozwoliła mu się prowadzić pomiędzy wysokimi drzewami i rozłożystymi krzakami. Kobieta wyostrzyła słuch i starała się nie wydawać żadnych dźwięków. Normalnie działała z większą brawurą i pewnością siebie, ale gdy jej pan nakazał dyskrecję nie ważyła się nawet otworzyć ust,zachowując się prawie jak suka z niewidzialnym kagańcem.  
Bella nagle usłyszała dziwny szelest i trzask łamanych gałązek pod czyimiś stopami i bezmyślnie, odruchowo wypuściła z końca swej różdżki zielony promień. Nie widziała w co lub kogo celuje, ale każdy morderca wyrabia sobie z czasem taki impuls i uczy się żyć z paranoicznymi myślami. Ten samolubny strach o własne życie stawał się towarzyszem nawet najsilniejszego czarnoksiężnika.  
Kiedy jej spojrzenie spotkało się z dużymi, jasnymi, ciepłymi oczami, sama nie wiedziała dlaczego, ale pożałowała swojego zaklęcia. Na jej twarzy można było dostrzec mieszankę dziwnych uczuć. Coś jakby wyrzuty sumienia? Nie, to do niej niepodobne. Ale fakt faktem, że Bellatrix zamarła na chwilę w bezruchu.  
Na szczęście spłoszone stworzenie, posiadacz tych mlecznych oczu, umknął promieniowi i przetoczył się po miękkim mchu. Kolejny urok rzucony przez już otrzeźwiałą czarownicę był o wiele bardziej pacyficzny. Zamroziła swojego potencjalnego wroga i drugim, krótkim i gwałtownym machnięciem różdżki przywiązała go do pobliskiego drzewa.  
Po raz kolejny tego dnia straciła ciąg swych myśli i panowanie nad ciałem gdy spojrzała w białawe oczy swojej ofiary. Omotało ją poczucie komfortu i spokoju, prowizorycznego bezpieczeństwa, tak jakby znajdowała się w ramionach kogoś kogo zna i kocha. A jednak miała pewność, że jeszcze nigdy nie spotkała się z tymi oczami w całym swoim życiu.  
Strząsnęła z siebie ten zaskoczony wyraz twarzy, wyostrzając wzrok. Przed nią stała młoda dziewczyna. Szczupła i delikatna, ubrana w ciemne i postrzępione szaty. Była boso a jej stopy wyglądały na poranione przez ciernie. Jasną twarz okalały cienkie i lekkie blond włosy. Całą swoją posturą przypominała małą sarnę, która zgubiła się w lesie.  
Zwierzę, na którym przyleciała tu Śmierciożerczyni i reszta jego pobratymców, do których ją prowadził uciekła w popłochu parę metrów dalej i uformowała swego rodzaju formację obronną. Bella nie spuszczając wzroku z dziewczyny ruszyła powoli w ich kierunku i wypuściła ze swojej szarej wygiętej różdżki różową mgiełkę, która zbliżyła się do stada i zaczęła krążyć leniwie pomiędzy i tułowiami i kończynami testralów. Po chwili wszystkie zwierzęta przestały drgać lub kręcić kopytami w niepokoju. Wydawały się pogrążone w słodkim śnie na jawie.  
Kobieta znowu podeszła do drzewa, by przyjrzeć się z bliska blondynce. Cofnęła pierwsze z zaklęć, które ją dotknęło, by pozwolić jej na używanie mowy. Dziewczyna nie krzyknęła ani nie zaczęła wierzgać, jak można się było spodziewać. Stała spokojnie z rozluźnioną twarzą i tylko w jej oczach można było dostrzec mieszankę zaciekawienia i obawy. Kiedy Bella zbliżyła się do niej i dotknęła jej ust swoim długim, ostro zakończonym paznokciem, na jej policzki wypłynął róż, który dodawał tajemniczego uroku już i tak zagadkowej postaci.  
-Co ty tu wyprawiasz, smarkulo?  
-Przyniosłam jedzenie dla zwierząt- odrzekła spokojnie i matowo.  
Kobieta uśmiechnęła się, ukazując jasne powykrzywiane zęby i sięgnęła do torby, którą dopiero teraz zobaczyła, leżącą na ziemi. Było tam kilkanaście kawałków surowego mięsa.  
-Pozwól, panienko, że to skonfiskuję. -powiedziała z ironicznym uśmiechem i ukłoniła się lekko w stronę małolaty - Wolę sama je nakarmić.  
Wyciągnęła mięso i rozdzierając je na kawałki rękami, zaczęła je rzucać w stronę testralów, które powoli i ospale podeszły i chwytały jedzenie swoimi twardymi, umięśnionymi szczękami.  
\- Lubię patrzeć jak się zajadają smakołykami. Wiesz, skarbie, ja nigdy nie mogłam mieć zwierzątka. Rodzice mi zabronili. Raz złapałam na wsi kociaka i ukradkiem przyprowadziłam go do domu, ale skończył jako wypchana dekoracja pokoju mojej młodszej siostrzyczki. - kontynuowała dalej, używając miłego, sentymentalnego głosu, jakby opowiadała przyjaciółce o starych, dobrych czasach.  
Zaświeciły jej się oczy, kiedy dostrzegła, że usta dziewczyny wygięły się, stwarzając wdzięczne dołeczki w policzkach. Jej spojrzenie przedłużyło się trochę. Sama nie mogła stwierdzić dlaczego mówienie do niej sprawiało jej taką przyjemność.  
-Nie ma w tym nic miłego, kozo. Musiałam się pocieszyć samymi wnętrznościami. Na szczęście jednak bardzo mi smakowały.  
Odsunęła się na chwilę, by obserwować reakcję ofiary. Z satysfakcją patrzała jak wyraz obrzydzenia wkrada się na jej twarz. Od zawsze lubiła szokować.  
Prychnęła pogardliwie, po czym wyciągnęła z pomiędzy fałd swojej szaty ostro zakończony nóż o ostrzu w kształcie trójkąta. Stawiała niespieszne kroczki, przeskakując jak mała dziewczynka z jednej nogi na drugą i zbliżając się do testralów, które w ogóle nie zwracały na nią uwagi.  
Podeszła do stadka i stanęła przy pierwszym z brzegu zwierzęciu. Przesuwała długimi palcami po jego pięknej skórze, jakby wyznaczając miejsce na mapie.  
-Możesz zamknąć oczka, mała - wysyczała, chwyciła nóż i gwałtownym ruchem uderzyła nim w udo zwierzęcia. Omamione czarem nie wykonało żadnego nawet najdrobniejszego ruchu, nie drgnęło, nie mrugnęło. Kiedy Bella wyciągnęła narzędzie, z rany zaczęła lać się krew. Nie wytrysnęła strumieniem pulsującej cieczy, tylko wypłynęła rozlazłą i niemrawą wstęgą ciemnego, wręcz ciemnoszarego płynu. Czarownica zlizała strużki, które plamiły testralowi nogę i przycisnęła na chwilę swe usta do rany, co wyglądało jak jakaś groteskowa parodia pocałunku.  
Odsunęła się trochę i odwróciła głowę do dziewczyny szczerząc zęby jak mogła najszerzej. Nabrały teraz koloru krwi, której drobne kropelki skapywały jej na podbródek.  
-Jak ty w ogóle się nazywasz, ślicznotko?  
-Luna. Luna Lovegood.  
Wiedźma zdziwiona uniosła brwi i zachichotała miękko.  
-To twój staruszek wydaje Żonglera? Kurde, wiedziałam że coś jest z tobą nie tak.  
Odwróciła się i wyczarowawszy sobie w dłoni kilka szklanych fiolek, przycisnęła je do rany na udzie testrala i zaczęła napełniać je jego krwią.  
-To teraz skoro się już znamy, myślisz że będę miała szansę na miłą pogawędkę?  
Dziewczyna nie odpowiedziała. Obserwowała kobietę wzrokiem pełnym trudnych do nazwania emocji. Bella prychnęła po raz drugi. Zaczęła mruczeć pod nosem jakieś dziwne słowa, brzmiąc jakby była bardzo urażona tym lekceważeniem. W lesie zrobiło się cicho.  
-Do czego ci ich krew?  
-Nie znasz jej właściwości?  
Luna pokręciła głową.  
-W szkole dużo o nich nie uczą. Nauczyciele są chyba głupi. O chrapakach, ględatkach i narglach też nic nie wiedzą. - wytłumaczyła się.  
-Mój Boziu, to oburzające! - odpowiedziała z ironią Bella, ale dziewczyna widocznie nie wyczuła sarkazmu w jej głosie, bo tylko się uśmiechnęła, przyznając rację. Kobieta widząc to, pokręciła głową w niedowierzaniu i zaczęła opowiadać:  
-Krew testralów ma kilka zastosowań. Jest potężnym magicznym składnikiem eliksirów. Jeśli się ją wypije, dodaje dużo siły fizycznej; niektórzy mogli po tym uderzeniem poskromić hipogryfa - rzekła i nagle przybrała bardziej poważną twarz - Jednak jest możliwe użycie jej również w innym celu, o którym mało kto wie? Powiedzieć ci?  
Luna energicznie zaczęła kiwać głową, wyraźnie zainteresowana.  
-A dasz mi coś w zamian? -targowała się Bellatrix.  
-Uhh… W kieszeni torby mam medalion z włosem heliopata; świetnie chroni przed ogniem i oparzeniami i …  
-Za mało, ale w tych warunkach mogę to przyjąć, - przerwała jej stanowczo - Więc, tak… Testrale mogą służyć jako Powiernicy. Od dawien dawna nie słyszy się o tym tytule, ale w mojej zakurzonej familii się o nim mówiło. Oznacza to, że jeśli złączysz się z jednym zwierzęciem, za każdym razem kiedy coś cię trapi lub musisz wyrzucić z siebie sekret, by nikt go nie odnalazł w twojej głowie możesz go przesłać do serca testrala. Zostanie on tam po kres jego życia i nie mam możliwości by ktoś mu go wydarł. W średniowieczu zakazani kochankowie, pieprzeni Romeo i Julie, lubili ich używać do przekazywania sobie wiadomości, bo gdy dwie osoby połączą się z jednym sercem, będzie ono działało niczym skrzynka pocztowa. Ja jednak uważam, że to bardzo głupie marnować dobrą krew w taki sposób - prychnęła  
-Ale czemu? To dość romantyczne, a te zwierzęta są takie piękne.  
-Tobie też tylko różowe gnomy w głowie, dziewucho jedna - rzuciła Bella przekornie - Jeszcze jakieś pytania? - powiedziała, a następnie zasklepiła zaklęciem ranę testrala, zakorkowała fiolkę i przesunęła się w stronę następnego. Uklęknęła przy jego tułowiu i powtórzyła rytuał.  
-Tak. Jak się tu dostałaś?  
-Przyleciałam tu na jednym. Mają świetny zmysł orientacji.  
-Tak, wiem, ale przecież one wyczuwają złe intencje.  
-To prawda, ale ten tutaj - poklepała zwierzę, z którego właśnie ściągała krew - jest mój. Był moim powiernikiem od wielu lat i moje sekrety pozwalają mu mi ufać.  
-Przed kim musisz ukrywać swoje tajemnice?  
-Pilnuj się, smarkulo - warknęła.  
Bella rzuciła jej wrogie spojrzenie. Luna ucichła i zwinęła się, jakby chcąc odsunąć się od niej. Gdy zabrakło słów, atmosfera zaczęła narastać niepokojem. Cisza w Zakazanym Lesie jest złowroga.  
-Co jest z twoimi stopami? - spytała czarownica.  
Blondynka spojrzała w dół na swoje nogi.  
-Często znikają mi buty. Głupie żarty…  
-Wiem coś o tym. Sama byłam w nich najlepsza, jednak moje były zawsze bardziej przemyślane. Na trzecim roku zaczarowałyśmy sowę jednej siksy, żeby zanosiła jej miłosne listy do jednego z profesorów zamiast jej chłopaka.  
Obydwie zaśmiały się, wypełniając ciszę lasu na krótką chwilę.  
-Jak można połączyć się z sercem testrala? - spytała Luna, wykorzystując polepszony humor nieufnej czarownicy.  
-Musisz zlać jego krew do swojej. Normalnie wykonuje się rozcięcie na nadgarstku i leje się kilkanaście kropel krwi prosto na ranę i czeka aż się połączą. Nie jest to dość milutki proces, ale widziałam gorsze rzeczy.  
-Robiłam…  
-Co?  
-Chciałaś powiedzieć robiłam. “Robiłam gorsze rzeczy.” - poprawiła ją Luna.  
Potrząsnęła głową po raz kolejny, otrząsając się z krótkiej zadumy. Zakorkowała ostatnią fiolkę i ruchem różdżki doprowadziła zwierzęta do normalnego stanu. Kiedy odwróciła się w stronę młodej czarodziejki, jej ciemne oczy miały w sobie jakiś złowrogi błysk. Cała postać Śmierciożerczyni była przerażająca, głównie dzięki szerokiemu uśmiechowi na twarzy, który nie mógł zwiastować nic dobrego.  
Podeszła do ciągle przywiązanej do drzewa dziewczyny. Powoli położyła swoje obie ręce na jej szyi. Serce Luny biło przestraszone o wiele szybciej, co Bella wyczuła zsuwając jedną z dłoni na jej klatkę piersiowej.  
-Co, w końcu przypomniało ci się kim jestem? - wymruczała kobieta.  
Wbiła jej swoje poplamione krwią zwierząt paznokcie w policzek, przesuwała nimi po całej twarzy. Położyła dwa z nich na usta Luny, lekko je rozchylając. Zbliżyła się i pocałowała ją krótko, po czym oderwała się od niej gwałtownie, drapiąc jej skórę.  
-Bellatrix Black Lestrange. - rzuciła i dziwacznie dygnęła przed swoim niewolnikiem.  
Odwróciła się zebrała fiolki z ziemi, spakowała je do skórzanej torby i dosiadła swojego testrala. Wycelowała różdżkę prosto w twarz Luny. Liny, które podtrzymywały jej ciało zniknęły i dziewczyna nagle bezwładnie upadła na ziemię.  
Czarownica zachichotała i odleciała z głośnym szumem skrzydeł.  
Wiatr wiał, hucząc po lesie i zaczęło już świtać. Luna podniosła lekko wzrok i zobaczyła, że obok jej głowy na trawie leżała szklana fiolka, wypełniona ciemną krwią. Ciemnoszarą, jak kolor oczu Bellatrix.


	2. O krwi w rozmowach i myślach

Od czasu tego spotkania w Zakazanym Lesie, Luna myślała jakby mniej. Nie było to jednak związane z nagłym ogłupieniem. Po prostu nie musiała. Nie martwiła się już wcale; już i tak dawniej zdarzało jej się to rzadko, a teraz nic jej nie niepokoiło. Cała jej postać zdawała się jej być lekką i cichą. Nigdzie się nie spieszyła, niczego jej nie brakowało.  
Opuściło ją także uczucie zazdrości, które często dotykało ją kiedy Ginny wystawiała ją do wiatru, wybierając randkę z jakimś chłopcem od jej towarzystwa. Wolała wychodzić na samotne spacery po błoniach. Wolała ukradkiem wymykać się do Lasu za chatką Hagrida. Wolała powolnymi krokami kierować się do polany, zamieszkanej przez testrale. Wolała wracać do drzewa, do którego była niegdyś przywiązana.  
Żyjąc na co dzień w świecie swojej własnej wyobraźni, Luna była przyzwyczajona do niezwykłych przygód. Więc nawet fakt, że przeżyła jedną w rzeczywistości, nie wstrząsnął nią, tak jak można było się spodziewać. Było jednak coś, co odróżniało tą historię od wszystkich wcześniejszych.  
Czasami, kiedy wstawała wcześniej niż zwykle mogła podziwiać przez okno swojego dormitorium wschód słońca nad jeziorem. Wyciągała wtedy ze swojego kufra niedokładnie oszlifowane drewniane pudełko, z którego w niektórych miejscach wystawały drzazgi. Był to prezent, który dostała od ojca- rękodzieło. Otwierała je i brała do ręki małą, szklaną fiolkę wypełnioną ciemnym płynem. Podnosiła ją, podchodziła do okna i przystawiała do szyby, by patrzeć na wschód niczym jak przez pryzmat. Kiedy światło przeszywało krew na skroś, zaczynała się iskrzyć i migotać.  
Dla Luny, w takich warunkach, zawartość fiolki, przyniesionej z Zakazanego Lasu, wyglądała zupełnie jak oczy Śmierciożerczyni na sekundę przed tym jak rzuciła w nią zaklęcie. Ciemny płyn zastępował jej tęczówki, promień słońca - ten charakterystyczny błysk podniecenia, a delikatne szkło dodawało uroku, którego na pewno czarownicy nie brakowało.  
W tych momentach odchodził od dziewczyny ten melancholijny spokój i oddawał miejsce niepokojowi i słodkiemu poruszeniu. Czuła podniecenie towarzyszące magii i przyjemne uniesienie, przypominające rozkosz spożywania zakazanego owocu.  
Cieszyła się więc w samotności tymi krótkimi chwilami zatracenia w pięknie fiolki, które zawdzięczała niedbałości Belli. Jakie to szczęście, że zapomniała ją podnieść z ziemi, myślała do siebie, ściskając naczynie.  
Parę razy przemknęła jej przez głowę myśl, że powinna napisać list do ojca i podzielić się wiadomościami o krwi testrali, ale zawsze szybko je odtrącała. Nie wiedziała co nią kieruje, ale coś wyraźnie podpowiadało jej, że ta informacja, ten sekret, powinien pozostać tajemnicą. Luna nie miała ich wiele; starała się jak najczęściej mówić to co jej jako pierwsze przychodziło do głowy. Jej mama mówiła jej, że to zdrowe. Tą jedną przygodę jednak wolała zostawić dla siebie.  
Nikt nie wydawał się zaniepokojony tym, że Luna znikała ostatnio trochę częściej. Była typem zagadki, która już się wszystkim przejadła; sekrety trzymane za długo przestają budzić ciekawość. Mówiąc prawdę, dawno już nikt jej nie słuchał. Miała więcej wolności niż zwykle, więcej wolnego czasu, nawet biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że uczęszczała na spotkania GD. Po każdych zajęciach, wracała okrężną drogą do swojego dormitorium, unikając nauczycieli, prefektów i innych Krukonek. Nie lubiła spotykać się z nimi na korytarzach, mijać ich radosnych grupek, spacerując samotnie. Nie mogła w żaden sposób zapobiec odczuwaniu wtedy tych wzroków na swoich plecach. Wolała więc, profilaktycznie korzystać na co dzień ze swoich skrótów i tajemnych przejść.   
Podczas jednych z zajęć Gwardii Dumbledore’a ćwiczyła w parze z Neville’em. Dobrze się z nim dogadywała, był spokojny i lubił słuchać. Dużą przyjemność też sprawiało jej pomaganie mu, wiedząc że wie co mówi. Kochała czuć, że robi coś dobrze, kochała być dumną z siebie. Świadomość, że może służyć chłopcu pomocą ciągle podsycało w niej to uczucie.   
Neville też był zadowolony, bo szło mu coraz lepiej, a skutki jego zaklęć stawały się coraz bardziej efektywne. Luna była jego przyjaciółką, lubił spędzać z nią czas, choć musiał przyznać, że czasami go przerażała. Bezkresność jej wyobraźni przyprawiała go o chorobę morską. Zdarzały się dni, w których pozwalał jej się porwać na jakąś dziwną i niezwykłą przygodę i dni, w których przejmował go strach o ich bezpieczeństwo, dobro domu, punkty etc. i wolał użyć jakiejś niewinnej wymówki, by nie powiedzieć prawdy dziewczynie. Zawsze jednak uwielbiał słuchać jej, kiedy rozpowiadała się o magicznych stworzeniach, które badał jej ojciec i teoriach spiskowych świata czarodziejów (były o wiele ciekawsze od tych mugolskich).   
Zauważył, że ostatnio Luna wychodzi z zajęć samotnie, prawie na końcu, więc przyszedł mu do głowy pomysł zaproponowania jej wspólny powrót do dormitoriów. Dziewczyna siedziała sobie spokojnie pod jedną ze ścian, idealnie na przeciwko wielkiego lustra, znajdującego się po drugiej stronie sali. Do jego ram przyklejono magiczną taśmą wiele wycinków z gazet i instrukcje wykonywania niektórych zaklęć. Neville podszedł do niej i przysiadł się, unosząc kącik ust.  
-Przeglądasz się?  
-Przyglądam się. -odpowiedziała krótko, miękkim głosem.  
-Czemu się przyglądasz?  
-Twarzom z Proroka. Wolę nie spuszczać ich z oka.  
-Ah, mówisz o Śmierciożercach? - spytał chłopiec, zniżając ton.  
-Mają piękne spojrzenia.  
-Ta, Lestrange na pewno - prychnął cicho, z oburzeniem.   
Luna zwróciła się w jego stronę, zaciekawiona.   
-Ona czy on?  
-Ją łatwiej przyszło mi zapamiętać.  
-Widziałeś ją kiedyś?  
-Nie, -pokręcił głową i dodał, sycząc, - ale moi rodzice tak.   
-No i co o niej sądzisz? - spytała, jakby pytała o nowy smak dropsów.  
Zamilkł na chwilę, wyraźnie zdziwiony tak bezpośrednim pytaniem.  
-Sądzę, że już dawno straciła swoje człowieczeństwo. Oszalała, jest dzika.  
-Groźna?  
-Szaleńcy po złej stronie są zawsze najgroźniejsi. Lepiej się do nich nie zbliżać.  
-Nikt nie robi tego bez powodu. Czasami trzeba.  
-Czasami trzeba. - potwierdził Neville i wstał-   
\- Chodźmy już do łóżek, Luna, proszę. Odprowadzę cię do dormitorium.  
-To bardzo miło z twojej strony. Dziękuję, - i podała mu rękę, czekając aż ją ujmie i pomoże jej się podnieść. Wstała, czemu towarzyszyła chwila ciszy i przeszukiwanie chłopca wzrokiem swoich mlecznych oczu.  
-Chciałabym kiedyś w niej być.  
Neville odwzajemnił spojrzenie, a na jego twarzy malowało się zdezorientowanie. Potarł twarz ręką, jakby chciał odpędzić od siebie jakieś męczące myśli i westchnął, patrząc na dziewczynę.  
-Luna, idziemy spać. - powiedział krótko i matowo. Zmęczonym głosem rodzica, który nie może poradzić sobie z dziećmi.  
Wyszli z Pokoju i resztę drogi nie odzywali się do siebie.


	3. O jego krwi w jej ciele

Siedząc w samotności na zimnych kafelkach łazienki o pierwszej w nocy, trudno myśleć logicznie. Senna apatia miesza się z zastrzykiem wielkiej energii i faktem, że kiedy wszyscy już śpią, świat staje się jakby trochę bardziej nasz.   
Luna wpatrywała się w swą buteleczkę. Powtarzała rytuał, obracała ją, zbliżała do siebie, oddalała. Próbowała przypomnieć sobie dokładnie wszystkie słowa, wypowiedziane przez Bellatrix w lesie.   
-Zlać jego krew do swojej…-wymamrotała.  
Analizowała chwilę to zdanie, przełknęła ślinę, a oczy jej zabłysły jakby właśnie zdała sobie z czegoś sprawę.   
Zwróciła wzrok na swoje stopy.   
Nie był to przyjemny widok. Całe były pokryte zadrapaniami, wśród których znajdowały się zarówno niegroźne, zwykłe zaczerwienia jak i głębokie, długie, bordowe rozcięcia. Niektóre wciąż dawały o sobie znać; dziewczyna nie mogła znieść chodzenia przez dłuższy czas, noszenia za małych skarpetek, ruszania stopami, zbiegiwania po schodach. To wszystko skutek tego, że cały czas znikały jej buty. Zaczęło się to wszystko od niewinnej zabawy starszych Krukonów, a skończyło na czynnym i regularnym upokarzaniu Luny, do którego z wielką chęcia przyłączały się nawet młodsze dzieci.   
Kiedy odnalezienie obuwia stawało się niemożliwe, używała zaklęcia zapobiegającego urazom, swego rodzaju bańki ochronnej dla jej nóg. Działało bardzo dobrze, jedyny niepożądany efekt uboczny to pogardliwe spojrzenia innych uczniów, ale zdążyła się już od tego uodpornić. Zaklęcie jednak wymagało wiele siły i skupienia na co nie zawsze mogła sobie pozwolić, zwłaszcza wtedy kiedy była czymś poruszona, co zdarzało się dosyć często. Lunę można określić jako wiecznie zdziwioną. Wyruszając na wycieczki do Lasu, nie potrafiła zmusić się do utrzymywania zaklęcia, do wytworzenia bariery między nią a poszyciem, a przecież to właśnie wtedy powstawały najgorsze z jej szram.  
Odkorkowała buteleczkę i przechyliła ją lekko. Zamarła w bezruchu i wstrzymała oddech kiedy cztery czarne krople uderzyły w jeszcze niezabliźnione rany na jej stopie. Poczuła jak krew testrala biegnie w jej ciele, we wszystkich naczynkach na raz. W momencie kiedy substancja dotarła do jej głowy, przejął ją dreszcz i nie umiała powstrzymać się od wydania z siebie kilku jęków. Potem napłynęła fala ciepłego bólu, niemal gorącego, która ją prawie zatopiła. Kiedy drgawki ustały i skurczone mięśnie zaczęły się rozluźniać, upadła na podłogę. Leżała tak przez kilka dobrych minut, próbując odzyskać oddech i spokój.  
W końcu wstała powoli na nogi, by dostrzec, że jej rany zmieniły kolor z ciemnoczerwonego na czarny. Ruszyła delikatnie stopą, rozciągnęła kostkę i zdumiała się kiedy odkryła, że nic jej już nie boli. Objęła się rękami za głowę, chcąc złapać równowagę, by zrozumieć, że te dwa słowa, które wypełniały jej myśli, nie pochodziły od niej. Szept tak głośny jak wrzask i wyczuwalna nuta ironii w głosie, który przypominał jej tamtą noc.  
“Żyjesz, mała?”


	4. O więzach we krwi

Kolejna wiadomość przyszła nieco później. Podczas wylegiwania się w pokoju wspólnym Krukonów. Mieli wolny dzień, bo starsze roczniki pisały właśnie egzaminy, więc Luna korzystała jak mogła, rozciągając się na wielkim fotelu stojącym przy oknie.  
“Dołącz do zabawy”  
Drgnęła lekko.   
W pokoju nie było oprócz niej prawie nikogo innego, a tym bardziej kogoś z tak ciężkim głosem, jak ten który się przed chwilą odezwał. Zorientowała się, że coś jest nie tak, więc powoli by nie wzbudzić niczyich podejrzeń, rozejrzała się dookoła. Nikt nie wydawał się czegokolwiek usłyszeć, każdy kontynuował swoje zajęcie, nie było w nich żadnego poruszenia.  
Czy to możliwe, że to znowu ona? Ta, o której Luna wciąż myślała. Nie przez całe dni, ale przynajmniej przez część wieczorów, gdy zostawała sama w sypialni lub w środku nocy, kiedy nie mogła spać i dotykała ją samotność. Czasami, ale te krótkie chwile szybkiego oddechu były czymś zaskakująco przyjemnym.   
Zastanawiała się czy też mogłaby przesłać Bellatrix jakąś wiadomość. Przejął ją niepokój. Co by miała odpowiedzieć? Co to za zaproszenie? Wątpiła, żeby to miało być coś miłego.   
Wstała. Gdzie iść?  
Może do lasu. Tak, do testrali.  
Wyszła z zamku, dała się oblać słońcu ciepłymi promieniami, pobiegła przez błonia, gubiąc gumkę do włosów. Zatrzymała się na chwilę przy chatce Hagrida, by ukraść mu kilka kawałków suszonego mięsa. Wbiegła w las, sunęła przez mchy i krzaki, w stronę znajomej polany.   
Kiedy dotarła do stada zwierząt, poczuła się z powrotem spokojnie. Było w nich coś pocieszającego. Przyglądała się ledwo zasklepionym ranom na ich ciałach. Jeden z nich utykał na tylnią nogę.  
Wyglądało to tak, jakby Bella musiała tu niedawno wrócić.   
“Parę dni temu”, podpowiedział jej jakiś szept.   
Potrząsnęła głową z zaskoczenia. W jej stronę wolno kroczył mały, smukły testral, jeszcze nie dorosły, o bardzo ciemnej skórze.  
-To ty jesteś moim Powiernikiem? -spytała go na głos Luna.  
“Twoim i jej.”  
-Bellatrix?  
Pokiwał łbem. Dziewczyna zbliżyła się do niego i przesunęła palcami po jego karku.   
-Zostawiła mi tylko jedną wiadomość?  
“Powiedziała, że reszty dowiesz się wkrótce.”  
-Czyli kiedy dokładnie?  
“Po prostu wkrótce. Nie bój się, twoja siostra nie ma zamiaru wyrządzić ci krzywdy.”  
-Siostra?  
“Jesteście rodziną poprzez moją krew. Bądź spokojna.”  
Luna usiadła obok niego na trawie. Położyła obok siebie przyniesione smakołyki i obserwowała z zachwytem jak jej przyjaciel rozrywa je mocnymi szczękami.  
Czy będzie musiała długo czekać?


End file.
